Three's A Crowd
by Melivia
Summary: What will Olivia do when she finds out Melinda's dating another woman?


Pairing: Olivia/Melinda

"**Three's A Crowd"**

"Oh my goodness" Fin said, as he saw the curly head woman walk into the precinct. He immediately stood up and walked over and gave her a big hug.

Olivia, who was finishing paperwork, hadn't noticed a thing. The woman walked over and sat down next to Olivia's desk. "Long time, no hear" she said to Olivia.

Olivia's mouth dropped when she looked over and saw the woman at her desk. "Jefferies, it's good to see you." The two of them stood up and hugged one another. "It's been a long time."

"Too long" Jefferies replied. "So how have things been around here?"

Before Olivia could answer Casey walks in. "We're still on for tonight?" she asked Olivia.

"Umm, I don't know Case, I'm kind of backed up on paperwork" Olivia said, trying to get out of a date she made with Casey. "Oh, Case, this is Monique Jefferies, she use to be Munch's partner."

"Nice to meet you" Casey said, as she extended her arm.

"Like wise" said Jefferies.

"Liv, you're not getting out of this one. I'll be at your place 8pm to get you, so be ready. By the way, your friend is cute" she said before walking into Cragen's office.

"Well, I see what you've been up to" Jefferies sarcastically said and starts laughing.

"No way" Olivia replied. "She's been trying to get me on a date for weeks now and I keep coming up with excuses."

"Seems to me, you don't have a choice tonight"

"Yeah, I know. I'm going to go but nothing is going to happen. Besides, I've got my eye on someone else" Olivia said.

Olivia has had the hots for Melinda for over six months now. She'd flirt with Melinda and Melinda would flirt back but she's never worked up the courage to ask her out. One reason is, she's never dated a woman like Melinda; strong, smart and independent.

"So, how's the 2/5 treating you?"

"They've been good to me, I can't complain. Where's Munch?" Jefferies asked.

"Vacation"

Jefferies looked down at her wrist watch. "Well, I've got to head back to work. See you guys later." Fin walked Jefferies out to her car.

A few minutes later Casey exited Cragen's office. "8pm, Liv" she said as she walked passed Olivia desk.

"Yeah, yeah" Olivia said.

Cragen walked over to Olivia's desk. "Melinda finish her report yet?" he asked.

"No, not yet"

"Well, go down there and don't leave until she's done. We need the report to put that scum bag away."

Cragen didn't have to tell Olivia twice. She was more than happy to go to Melinda's office. "Sure thing, Captain" she said, as she got up and put on her jacket.

Thirty minutes later Olivia was at the morgue. "Hey Mel"

"Hi Liv"

"How long you think it's going to be before you finish your report?"

"I'm just finishing up" Melinda told her. "Give me about ten minutes."

"_Damn, thought I was going to have more time with you_" Olivia thought to herself. Olivia sat down in the chair next to Melinda's desk. She made small talk with Melinda, who could tell Olivia was nervous about something.

"Liv, are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You seem nervous"

"Well, umm, I've been meaning to ask you something"

"Oh" Melinda said, as she placed the pen she was writing with on the desk. "I'm all ears" she said looking into Olivia's brown eyes.

"Umm, I was wondering if you'd like to…."

eMelinda's cell phone rings. "Hold on a second, Liv" she said. "Hello…oh, hey…tonight…sure…no, I'm not seeing anyone…I'll be ready…see you then, bye."

Olivia could tell by Melinda's conversation, someone had beaten her to the punch.

Melinda placed her cell phone on the desk. "What was it you had to ask me?"

Olivia sighed. "It was nothing important."

"You sure"

"Yeah…I'm sure" a disappointed Olivia said.

"Well, here's the report" Melinda said as she hand the blue folder to Olivia. "Tell Cragen, he can breathe now."

"Thanks, Mel" Olivia said. She went back to the precinct and stared at her computer screen for a while.

"Liv, we're going to lunch, you going?" Fin asked. Olivia didn't respond. Fin walked over to her desk and waived his hand in front of her face. "You okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'm okay"

"We're going to grab a bite to eat, you coming?"

"Sure, why not" she said.

Elliot, Fin and Olivia left the precinct and went to Bob's Deli. Olivia and Elliot sat at the table while Fin ordered subs for the three of them. A few minutes later, Melinda walked in the deli. "You asked her out yet?" Elliot asked Olivia.

"Nope and it seems I'm too late. She's going on a date tonight."

"With who?"

"I don't know" Olivia replied.

"Well, she's probably free tomorrow night" Elliot told her.

Melinda walked over to the table and Elliot offered her a seat. He yelled at Fin to get a sub for Melinda. While the four of them ate lunch Melinda flirted with Olivia, who flirted back.

"So, what exactly is going on between you two?" Fin asked the two women at the table.

Melinda smiled and replied, "I don't know." She turned to Olivia, "Yeah, what exactly is going on between us?"

"I don't know, you tell me?" Olivia replied with a smirk.

"Damn Liv, did you hit that?" Fin asked.

"No" Melinda quickly answered.

"Not yet anyways" Olivia said sarcastically.

As soon as Melinda was getting ready to respond to Olivia's comment, Olivia's phone rings. "Okay Captain, we're on our way." Olivia told her partners they were needed at a crime scene. She told Melinda to tag along because she was also needed at the scene.

Later that day, Casey had called Olivia to cancel the date. She had forgotten she already made plans to have dinner with the DA and other ADAs. Olivia was pleased to hear that, because she really didn't want to go out with Casey.

Around 8:30pm that night, Olivia decided to stop by this one Italian restaurant to pick up some food on her way home. While at the bar, she bumps into Jefferies.

"Hey Liv, what are you doing here?"

"Picking up dinner and you"

"On a date" Jefferies replied. "Hey, why don't you have dinner with us?"

"No thanks, I'm good. Besides, I don't want to impose."

"Nonsense, you wouldn't be imposing. Tell the waiter you're dining-in and come over to the table" Jefferies said as she walked away. A few moments later Olivia arrived at the table.

"Where's your date?"

"She's in the bathroom, she'll be out soon. As a matter of fact, she's walking up now."

Olivia turned and saw Melinda. "Mel"

"Liv" it was obvious the two women were surprise to see each other. "What are you doing here?"

"I bumped into her at the bar and asked her to join us" Jefferies said.

Both women stood up and pulled out Melinda's chair at the same time. "Sorry" Olivia said to Jefferies and let go of the chair.

Melinda sat down and the waiter came over to the table. "What can I get you beautiful ladies to drink?" he asked.

"I'll have a glass of tea, please" Olivia said to the waiter.

"Two glasses of Chardonnay" Jefferies said to the waiter.

"Mel doesn't drink Chardonnay" Olivia said to Jefferies.

"You don't" Jefferies asked as she turned to Melinda.

"No, I don't like it" Melinda replied.

"Oh, okay. Umm, what would you like to drink?" Jefferies asked Melinda.

"Merlot" Olivia answered.

"Yes…Merlot would be great" Melinda said to the waiter.

"I'll be back with your drinks soon" the waiter said and left.

The ladies made small talk with one another. Jefferies could tell there was tension between Olivia and Melinda but didn't know exactly what was causing it. The waiter came back with the drinks and asked if they were ready to order.

"I'd like the Vegetable Lasagna and Italian Pasta Salad" Olivia said to the waiter.

"Umm, I'll take the Creamy Pesto Shrimp" Jefferies said. She then looked over at Melinda, "Would you like to try it, it's really good?"

Olivia interrupts. "Mel doesn't like shrimp. She always gets the Pasta with Smoke Salmon."

"Oh, I see" said Jefferies.

"Yeah, I'll have the Pasta with Smoke Salmon" Melinda said to the waiter and then gives Olivia the evil eye.

The waiter takes the menu and tells them he'll be out with their food soon.

"So, you two come here a lot?" Jefferies asked.

"Yes" said Olivia.

"No" Melinda responded.

"Which is it, yes or no?" Jefferies asked. "It seems to me, Liv knows a lot about you."

"Yes, we've been here several times but, not like that" Melinda said.

"Not like what?" Jefferies asked.

"Liv and I have been here several times with Fin, Elliot and Munch. You know the whole gang. That's how she knows I only drink Merlot and I don't like shrimp."

"Oh" Jefferies said. "I'm going to use the ladies room, I'll be right back."

As soon as Jefferies walked off Melinda let Olivia have it. "Are you trying to ruin my date with Monique?"

"Ruin your date?"

"You heard me" she said. "You're giving her the impression something is going on or went on between us."

"No I'm not"

"You are and if you don't stop….."

"Do you want me to stop" Olivia said as she moved her chair closer to Melinda's.

"Liv, what are you doing? I'm on a date."

"You didn't answer the question" Olivia said, as she took her hand and placed it on Melinda's thigh.

"Liv, I'm on a date"

"I know. Just answer the question, do you want me to stop?" Olivia said as she moved her hand up between Melinda's thighs.

Melinda began to breathe heavy. She didn't want Olivia to stop, in fact she's been dreaming of the day, Olivia would make love to her. "Yes, I want you to stop."

Olivia removed her hand from Melinda's thighs. "Okay, I'll stop, for now." she said. Olivia then leaned forward and kissed Melinda, who welcomed the kiss.

After a few moments Melinda pulled away. "What are you doing?"

"Kissing you"

"Don't do this, Liv. Monique's a good person."

Olivia didn't say a word, she just moved her chair back where it was originally positioned. Jefferies came out the bathroom and sat down next to Melinda. The waiter came back with their food and Olivia told the waiter she was leaving and to put her food in a take-out plate.

"Liv, you don't have to leave" Jefferies said, not having a clue of what just happened between Olivia and Melinda.

"No, I should…three's a crowd" Olivia said. The waiter came back and hand Olivia a brown paper bag. Olivia left soon after.

The rest of the night didn't go so well between Melinda and Jefferies. As Jefferies walked Melinda to the door of her apartment building she asked Melinda about Olivia. "Are you sure there's nothing going on between you and Liv?"

Melinda sighed. "To be honest, I don't know what's going on between me and Liv. Monique, you're a nice person but…"

Jefferies interrupts. "I'm not Olivia."

"It's not that"

"It's okay Mel, I understand. I just hope Liv knows how precious you are." Jefferies gave Melinda a kiss on the cheek and walked away.

Melinda felt bad as she watched Jefferies get into her car. She went into the apartment building and got in the elevator. She then hopped out the elevator before the doors closed on her and headed out the building. Thirty minutes later she was at Olivia's apartment ringing the doorbell.

"_Who the hell is ringing my doorbell like that"_ Olivia thought to herself. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" she yelled as she opened the door. "Oh Mel, it's you."

"Liv" Melinda said, as she brushed passed Olivia.

Olivia closed the door. "I see your date didn't last long" she said sarcastically.

"I came here to tell you…that, that you were totally out of line tonight and that…I don't ever want to see you again."

"So, you mean to tell me….you came all the way across the city…in the middle of the night…to tell me that you don't want to see me again" Olivia asked as she walked over to Melinda closing in the space between them.

"Yes" Melinda said, breathing heavily. Olivia took her arms and placed them around Melinda's waist.

"Liv, don't"

"Don't what? Don't let you go" Olivia said as she moved her lips closer to Melinda's.

"What's going on between us?" Melinda whispered and then Olivia began kissing her. Melinda resisted at first and then deepened the kiss. Their tongues explored each other's for several moments until Melinda broke the kiss. "Liv, what are we doing?"

"Do you want to be with me?" Olivia asked her.

"What?"

"Mel, I've liked you for a while and I think you've felt the same. I want you…I want you to be my girl."

"But"

"What, Mel?" Olivia began kissing Melinda again and this time they end up on the floor. She helped Melinda take off her blouse and bra. As Melinda laid back on the floor Olivia's tongue explores Melinda's nipples and her hand moves down past Melinda's belly button. "We don't have to, if you don't want to" she said to Melinda.

"Please" Melinda panted. "Please, don't stop."

Olivia then moved her head below Melinda's belly button and down to Melinda's thigh. She pushed up the skirt Melinda was wearing and started kissing Melinda's inner thighs. Melinda held on to Olivia's head and slowing ran her hand through Olivia's hair. Melinda couldn't take it any longer and lift her buttocks from the floor to pull down the laced panties she was wearing. She spread her legs wide letting Olivia see the beauty between her legs. Olivia moved her head towards Melinda's hot, wet, juicy core. Melinda let out a small moan as Olivia tongue entered her core and began exploring it. Melinda tightly gripped Olivia's head and rocked back and forth. A few minutes later her legs begin to tremble and Olivia knew it was only a matter of time.

"Oh shit…yeah…yeah…yeah…oh yeah…oh yeah. I'm cumming…I'm cumming…ahh…ahh..ahh..ahhhhh…ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Melinda panted as she climaxed.

Olivia moved up towards Melinda's lips and kissed her. "Did you like it?"

"Liked it... I loved it" Melinda replied.


End file.
